Smack That
by Kendarrr
Summary: G!P: Quinn doesn't like to wear a condom when having sex with Rachel. Rachel doesn't want to get pregnant. So Quinn comes in her ass instead.


_I didn't update yesterday because umm. I was tired and I fell asleep early. Sorry about that! This is the last night, which means the next g!p fic you see from me? It's new. Yeah! But the Emmys award show is tonight! So, I'm popping a metaphorical boner for Lea Michele and her gorgeous self._

_This has **anal sex**. And a lady!cock. It never ends._

* * *

><p>The first time Quinn and Rachel had sex, Quinn found out that she hates wearing a condom.<p>

They felt rubbery and the lube was messy. It felt weird to roll on, even when Rachel did it with her fucking hot mouth. The feeling of the plastic rolling on to her sensitive dick against the heat of Rachel's lips was just too awkward.

Which brings us to the present time, with Quinn's fingers deep inside Rachel, who was whimpering and shaking against her bed.

"Mmmh Quinn," Rachel groaned when Quinn's fingers slid inside her opening, twisting and curling. The brunette reached for Quinn's dick, squeezing it.

"Shitt Rach..." Quinn hissed. She grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her down. She positioned her cock that was starving for the moisture of Rachel's pussy.

"Qu-Quinn! A-are you wearing protection?" Rachel managed to ask despite her laboured breathing.

Quinn mumbled something, and Rachel immediately shot up off the bed.

"Quinn, I told you. We can't have sexual relations if you don't wear the condom!" Rachel hissed angrily as she stood beside her bed, naked. Quinn stood in front of her girlfriend, her erection jutting out with pride. In the middle of the bed was the metallic gold Trojan Magnum packet. "I might get pregnant and it will limit my career opportunities, especially Broadway!"

"But I hate it!" Quinn scowled. "It feels weird, and when we tried it without the condom, you didn't get pregnant! I managed to pull out in time!"

"Only barely!" Rachel shrieked, crossing her arms across her abdomen, only to lift her breasts up. This caused Quinn to stop the argument for a second, to stare at her girlfriend's gorgeous tits. Quinn reached for them and squeezed gently before squeezing her nipples in between two fingers. Rachel groaned, and Quinn lifted a breast to suckle on it.

"D-does this mean you're wearing the condom...?" Rachel husked, running her hands through Quinn's soft hair.

"Mm-mm," Quinn hummed, shaking her head.

"Quinn," Rachel sighed in annoyance. "Quinn, no." She pushed the blonde away, before bending over to pick up her scattered sweater. "If you're not wearing the stupid condom, we're getting dressed and we're watching a movie downstairs instead."

Quinn frowned, but she approached the bent over brunette who was searching for her panties that were kicked under the bed. Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist and buried her still-throbbing erection in between the brunette's butt cheeks.

Rachel stood up but instead of pulling away, she rolled her hips against Quinn's stiff pole. "Rachelll..." Quinn growled. "You're not going to get dressed, do you understand?"

"Quinn," Rachel whimpered when the ex-Cheerio pushed her against the bed, her knees burning against the carpet and the upper half of her body was pressed against the mattress. "W-what are you-oh!"

Quinn parted the two perfect globes of flesh and grinned at the sight of Rachel's puckered asshole, dipping her tongue in to trace the wrinkles. She moaned at the taste, the vibrations travelling through her tongue. "If I can't fuck your pussy without rubber, I'm going to fuck your ass instead."

She tugged Rachel's hair to turn her head towards her direction, to dip a finger in between the brunette's lips. Rachel laved it with her tongue, nibbled on Quinn's fingers, leaving the blonde to imagine that it was her dick in that perfect mouth of her girlfriend.

Once her fingers were dripping with Rachel's own saliva, Quinn kissed the small of Rachel's back. "Spread your ass, baby."

"Quinn, what-?"

"Just do it, Rach." She snarled.

Rachel's trembling arms reached around to grab each ass cheek to part them. Quinn licked her lips and with Rachel-soaked fingers, she squeezed in her pointer finger, groaning at the tight heat that gripped her. She can only shudder at the feeling if it was her cock in that tight ass.

"O-oooh...!" Rachel squirmed, burying her face against the cover of her duvet. "Quinn, I don't think-"

"Shh," Quinn hushed her, still entranced with the way her finger disappeared inside Rachel's ass. "It's going to feel good in a moment." She assured her girl while pumping her aching cock. Oh how she longed to bury herself deep in that heat and gripping tightness. She let go of her cock and instead ran her hand against Rachel's pussy that was dripping wet with her cum.

"You dirty girl," Quinn hissed with a smirk as she prodded Rachel's soaking pussy, making her tremble with desire. "Feel this?" She smeared the cum that spilled out of Rachel along her thighs. The diva nodded. "That's all you. And you say you don't want it up the ass..." Quinn tsked. "You're just a naughty girl, aren't you, Rachel?"

Rachel whined when Quinn curled her fingers in both her ass and in her cunt. She bucked her hips up to feel more of Quinn. The blonde spread some of Rachel's arousal on two of her fingers before slipping them inside Rachel's ass.

"A-AH! Q-QUINN!" Rachel shrieked at the sensation of being rammed from both sides. Quinn's dick twitched at the sound of Rachel's whimpers and groans of her name.

"Yeah, you like that..." Quinn husked with a smirk. "Getting fucked on both holes. Such a dirty girl."

"L-let me suck your cock, please Quinn..." Rachel breathed. She heard Quinn curse quietly, before feeling three rough pumps against her cunt and ass.

Rachel groaned when Quinn pulled her fingers out of her two holes. She watched Quinn take a seat in the middle of the bed, stroking her dick leisurely. Rachel crawled over to her, and while in all fours, took in the first three inches of her cock, moaning as she did so.

"Shit baby," Quinn mumbled, gripping a handful of Rachel's locks, tugging at it to shove more of her rock hard dick inside her girlfriend's hot mouth. "Yeahhh you're so sexy... fuckkkk!"

Her cock hit the back of Rachel's throat, and the vibrations from the brunette's sexy whimpers made Quinn buck helplessly into the sensations. Rachel, grateful for the absence of her gag reflex, began to pound her head against Quinn's throbbing cock.

Rachel clamped her lips around Quinn's dickhead that was leaking out precum with every suck. "Shitshitshit..." Quinn whispered, her hands falling to her sides as her orgasm reared its head in front of her. "Rach-Rachel, no. I-I'm gonna cum—!"

The warning went by unheard as Rachel sucked harder and sloppier, strands of saliva clinging to her mouth and flying out as she took Quinn's cock in her mouth roughly. The brunette reached for Quinn's balls and squeezed.

"Oooohhh shittt Rach!" Quinn screamed, flexing her hips to unleash whips of hot cum down Rachel's throat, as deep as she can go. Rachel moaned at the feeling of her girlfriend losing her control all over the cavern of her mouth.

With a loud smacking noise, Rachel pulled out Quinn's penis from her mouth. It was still erect and juddering, glistening with the mix of Rachel's spit and Quinn's cum. Quinn's chest was heaving, eyeing Rachel with a feral glint in her eye. She stood up with trembling legs, tugging for Rachel to come with her.

"Bend over baby," Quinn whispered, pushing Rachel's upper back down against the bed. "Fffuck, so sexy," Quinn gasped when Rachel obeyed, her flawless ass reflecting the light of the room. Quinn licked her lips; palming one cheek in her other while she sucked a finger in her mouth. She pulled out the moist finger, parting Rachel's ass cheeks to dab the wetness against her twitching entrance.

"I feel you creeping; I can see it from my shadow." Quinn began to sing as she rubbed her palm against the soft skin of Rachel's butt. "Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo and possibly bend you over, look back and watch me,"

The blonde lifted a hand and slapped Rachel's ass, enough for the sound to resonate in the room. "Smack that, all on the floor."

*SLAP* "Smack that, give me some more."

*SLAP* "Smack that," *SLAP* "Till you get sore."

*SLAP* "Smack that, oh ooh."

Rachel was panting and keening, lifting her hips, making her reddened ass jiggle. Quinn stroked herself to quell the impatience brewing in her stomach. The blonde bent down and stuck her tongue out to slip it inside Rachel's tight heat.

"Quinn, no-ahh!" Rachel shrieked when her girlfriend flicked her tongue upwards, hitting the wall of her anus. "Quinn t-that's d-dirty!"

Quinn licked her lips and pushed Rachel down against the mattress. "Obviously, seeing as you're a dirty girl, Rachel." With that, she dove back in, relishing the husky scent of Rachel filling her senses.

Rachel squirmed away from Quinn's tongue, but the blonde's grip only tightened, and her tongue deepened. When Quinn finally pulled away, Rachel's asshole was clenching and blushing.

"You ready for this Rach?" Quinn demanded, pressing her chest against Rachel's back. Her nipples brushed the soft skin there, and she shuddered with desire. "I'm going to fuck your ass since you won't let me fuck your other slut hole." She gripped her cock and teased Rachel's tight heat, pressing the tip only to pull out.

"I-I don't think I can take you," Rachel whispered, her fists clenched around the sheets. "Quinn-you're too big."

"You can take me Rachel," Quinn sneered, standing up straight to part Rachel's ass. She marvelled at the sight of her cockhead disappearing inside Rachel. "Mmm, so hot baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, okay?"

"Q-Quinn..." Rachel whimpered, slumping against the bed. Quinn took this as a sign, and slowly she pushed her eight-inch cock inside the gorgeous butt of her girlfriend.

"O-oh..." Quinn husked, curling her toes and gripping Rachel's hips tightly. "Fucking tight... fuckfuckshitttt..."

The muscles of Rachel's back stretched and Quinn cannot help but find it hot. "Rach baby," she whispered, pulling out her cock and pushing it back slowly. "You like that?"

"Faster, Quinn..." Rachel breathed. The blonde smirked and reached down to play with Rachel's clit which was throbbing and soaking wet. "I'm your dirty girl. Fuck me like you mean it."

Quinn groaned when Rachel played with her weakness: dominant-while-being-fucked Rachel. She pulled out, taking a deep breath, before pushing her entire girth inside, pushing and pulling with rabbit speed.

"A-AAH! AHH!" Rachel yelled, the feeling of being stretched by Quinn's massive cock was delicious. It hurt, yet the pleasure overrode every other sensation that she felt. Her pussy began to pulse, wanting nothing more than to grip something; to milk.

"Quinn... Fingers pleaaaase!" Rachel huffed, the pain was almost completely gone, and so the pleasure was drowning her in its delirious agony.

"Where, baby?" Quinn pumped into Rachel faster, loving the way her girlfriend clenched against her cock.

"I-in my pussy!"

Quinn smirked and lifted Rachel's left leg up against the bed, spreading the brunette wider. She reached around Rachel's hips, feeling around for the nub that was peeking out of its hood. Quinn felt Rachel shudder against her, until she reached lower, where the source of the wetness was.

"Wow, Rach..." Quinn grunted, humping Rachel's ass, the desire to fill her with cum becoming her mission. "So wet... and it's because I'm fucking your ass, isn't it?" She slipped in two fingers inside Rachel's cunt.

"Fuck me harder Quinn," Rachel hissed, looking back at Quinn who was panting and thrashing into her hips recklessly. "Take my ass. You know it's yours."

Quinn almost came at Rachel's words, but she managed to rein in her orgasm by thinking about Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester wearing short sequin dresses and doing the dougie. She added another finger into Rachel's pussy, and then curling it to hit the patch of muscle that caused the brunette to throw her head back and scream Quinn's name with a heated tone.

"I'm about to cum," Rachel promised, arching her back into a perfect curve, making Quinn reach a new depth inside of her, hitting a spot that made Rachel clench against her cock so tightly that it was almost painful. "Cum with me Quinn. Fill me up baby. Fill my ass with your cum."

Quinn reached for her a handful of Rachel's locks, pulling her up flush against her body, before meeting her lips with a steaming kiss. Tongues invaded one another's mouths, saliva being swapped and moans being muffled by lips. "Fuckk, shit baby." Quinn husked against Rachel's jaw. "Whose name will you be screaming when you cream, Rach?" She pushed in roughly and rolled her hips. "Say it."

"Quiiiinn!"

"Again," Quinn snarled. "Say my name again, you dirty slut."

"QUINN!" Rachel was thrashing now, her ass slamming against Quinn's hips in abandon. "Quinn, I'm coming baby, I'm coming!"

The unbelievable tightness that engulfed Quinn's dick and fingers made her drop her jaw in pleasure. "Fffuckk Rachel! Take my cum! Take it baby, take itttt! SHIT!" She pushed Rachel down on the bed, her dick buried deep inside, before tearing apart and exploding inside Rachel, violent spurts of cum painting and filling Rachel's clenching ass.

Quinn slumped down against Rachel, breathing against her girlfriend's hair. "Mmm, you smell like cupcakes."

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel laughed, craning her head to kiss the blonde's sweaty forehead. "We have hot, anal sex and that's what you say?"

"But it's true..." Quinn mumbled, propping herself up to pull her limp cock out of Rachel. The friction left her feeling all tingly and moderately aroused.

Especially when she saw droplets of her cum peeking out of the still-twitching hole of Rachel's ass.

"Holy fuck," Quinn whispered, kissing each butt cheek gently. "You okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"I'll be fine," Rachel said, wincing. "I may walk funnily tomorrow, but I'll be fine."

Quinn cradled Rachel in her arms and pushed her up against the head of the pillows, laying her girl down and pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Rachel."

"Mmmm, I love you too Quinn." She sighed, eyes fluttering to a close. "And for your information, fucking me in the ass will not be a daily thing just because you don't like how a condom feels on your penis, understand?"

Quinn chuckled and nodded, kissing every centimetre of Rachel's face. "Of course. I'm going to look into male fertility tests, since I'm not even sure I can get you pregnant..."

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn into her arms. "You're so sweet, even though your motives are rather clear, you sex hound."

"Only for you, baby."

* * *

><p><em>Believe it or not, this was actually my favourite one :P<em>


End file.
